Ragins
| }} was an Angel-class Mavro who formerly had the Thalesian Amber in his possession.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Page 4 Personality As a self-proclaimed god, Ragins had a great contempt towards the human race, often seen yelling at them while calling them "maggots". With this, he had performed several ruthless acts that pleasured him, such as electrifying a scientist alive while acting sarcastically, and stomping his head even after his death.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 7, Pages 5-6 He was also very arrogant, saying that regular Eureka users were useless and that they would never defeat him, as he was able to unleash his powers unreservedly. Such arrogance, however, was later acknowledged as foolish by himself during his death.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Page 15 Appearance Ragins had the appearance of a middle-aged man, with a pale skin a light, slightly long hair, slicked back. He also had an unique body structure, as his arms were very long, and his throat was able to bear the Thalesian Amber. Due a constant use of this Eureka, it was common to have electric sparks coming out of its body. He wore a dark makeup around his eyes and mouth, with wavy stripes out of it on his temples and chin. Like all Mavro, he wore a black outfit, composed by a cloak with a opening on his chest, and a long cape with flaps on the high of his neck, as well dark pants and boots. His cloak also had a serrated string uniting its sides. Former Abilities Electricity Manipulation Through the use of Thalesian Amber, Ragins was able to freely control electric discharges, due his condition as unrestricted Eureka user. * Electric Discharge: Ragins was able to flow electric charge through almost any surface. His primary use was on living beings to burn their body entirely,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 7, Page 6, but he also conducted an immense charge through walls, destroying anything on the discharge's way.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 7, Page 7 He also used it on a resistant Puppet of Killed, making it unable to feel pain.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 7, Page 15 ::Lightning Bolt: Ragins was able to cause electric discharges without making contact with the target, that descends from the air and shocks them, eventually causing heavy injuries that made Heidi and Alan faint.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 8, Page 6 ::Electrical Impulse: Ragins could discharge electricity on his own cells in the form of electrical impulses, stimulating his muscles' cells greatly, which allowed him to perform swift moves for to attack and evade.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Page 4 So far, no changes on Ragins' eyes were noticed when using the Amber. It's known that the powers can be countered by throwing oil at the user, preventing him from discharging electricity with the risk of being completely burned if done so.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 8, Pages 14-15 Burning scientist.PNG|Ragins burning a person with his Electric Discharge. Ragins breaks roof.PNG|Ragins destroys a pillar with an Electric Discharge. Bolt.PNG|Ragins discharging a Lighting Bolt at Heidi and Alan. Ragins creature.PNG|Ragins shows his modifications on a Killed's creature. Fast Ragins.PNG|Ragins' quick movements when enhancing the transmission of his Electrical Impulses. Physical Prowess *'Enhanced Durability': According to himself, Ragins has a transcending body that allows him to withstand physical attacks. This was shown, although in a small scale, when Heidi and Alan employed their powers combined to create an omnidirectional wave-shaped attack upon an entire room, that broke the ground and shattered wreckage, but only caused Ragins to be immobilized.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Page 12 Former Equipment Thalesian Amber As a Eureka-compatible individual, Ragins possesses the Thalesian Amber which allowed him to gain access of the electricity manipulating ability.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 9, Page 16 This particular Eureka is in a shape of a circular tube with a considerable length. It is divided into three sections with one end is longer than the other end and the middle part has jagged structure while the rest of the Eureka has smooth surface. It is also blunt at both ends. Puppet Ragins stole a genetically modified creature from Killed, and enhanced it with his Eureka to make it unable to feel pain. He also obeyed to any command of Ragins and healed its own injuires,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 7, Page 12 that combined with an immense strength, made it an extremely useful tool for Ragins, that didn't have to fight by himself. The Puppet, however, was later destroyed by Alan Blackman.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 7, Pages 18-19 Plot White Joker Organization Arc Ragins is first seen unexpectedly invading the London branch of White Joker with a Puppet stolen from Killed. He blows a wall and tells the people inside that they shouldn't be doing secret meetings.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Pages 17-18 His Puppet, then, grabs some scientist, but has its arm severed by Heidi. Ragins approaches a fallen scientist, and, while killing him, reveals that he wants the Eureka in possession of the White Joker. Declaring that it wasn't enough yet, he and his Puppet destroy the upper part of the place, forcing Heidi to use his powers to hold the fallen wreckage. Ragins proceeds to announce that he'll destroy everything, which enrages Alan Blackman, that gets ready to use his Eureka.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 7, Pages 1-11 Ragins laughs at such act and says that Alan would first have to defeat his Puppet, prompting Alan to send Sonic Shockwaves at the monster. As they didn't have any effect, Ragins says that a maggot like Alan was useless and would never defeat his Puppet, but Alan reveals the true power of the Pythagorean Hammer to blow the Puppet up.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 7, Pages 14-19 Using his electric powers, Ragins burns away the remains of the Puppet and reveal his Eureka: the Thalesian Amber. Both Heidi and Alan prepare to fight him, but he overpowers them with his unlimited use of Eureka. Suddenly, the lights go out, and Mira runs at the duo to heal them, but it's stopped by an attack of Ragins. With this, Ragins insults his opponents even more, and proclaims that he will kill then, but it's stopped by a oil bath given by Chitose Toriiooji. With this, Ragins becomes unable to use his electric powers, as if he does he would get burnt. Angry, he chokes Chitose and says that he will kill her, but it's stopped by Heidi.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 8, Pages 2-19 Unable to use electricity outside of his body, he starts to use it inside, as Electrical Impulses that enhance his speed and allow him to overpower Heidi and Alan again. The duo then decides to combine their Eureka, creating a Crushing Wave that destroys the floor of the local and restrains Ragins. Heidi tells Ragins that he fell to the ground, making him glimpse an unknown Mavro next to Heidi, the previous owner of the Newtonian Apple. Heidi then slices Ragins' body, and the vibrations disintegrate the molecules of his body, while he states that he was a fool for losing to maggots, and dies, leaving the Thalesian Amber behind.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Pages 1-16 Meanwhile, Killed, Rosalie and an unknown person watch the match, as well the moment where Ragins dies. None of them show feelings about his death.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Page 17 Quotes * (To himself about humans) "It's just as they say, annoying as they are maggots will never leave their nest behind, huuh.. Geez, such a bunch of low-grade beings who can’t even dream of handling a Eureka properly..."''Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 7, Page 10 * (To himself about humans) ''"But it's all useless anyway!! Maggots, maggots, maggots, you're but a bunch of puny maggots!!" * (To Alan Blackman) "No way a bastard like you could beat even that thing, let alone beat me!" * (To Heidi, Alan Blackman and Mira Caldicott) ''"So you were planning to take me on under the cover of darkness, huuh...!? Yet another little maggot... What did that one even crawl forth for!? I don’t get it... But it doesn’t matter how much farther your numbers will increase anyhow!! Cause, y’see, no matter how much an ordinary human crawls around… in the end he will never ever reach where we Gods stand!! Haaah..."''Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 8, Page 13 References Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Eureka Users